The King's Quest
by HellRat
Summary: As a child Naruto always dreamed of becoming a knight, but disaster hits when her uncle dies in an event leading to the sword Excalibur being stolen, now she must go and find the sword with the help of a grumpy hermit and a young knight, Full Sum inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Summery: Based off Quest for Camelot! **As a child Naruto lived with her mother and uncle and has always dreamed of becoming a knight one day; however disaster hits when her uncle dies in an event leading to the sword Excalibur being stolen, now she must go and find the sword with the help of a grumpy hermit and a young knight, but along the way what will she find out about herself and her father? Female Naruto!

HellRat: And the winner of the poll is! Ding, ding, ding, ding! Quest for Camelot!

Naruto: HellRat does not own Naruto or Quest for Camelot!

HellRat: And remember it is only BASED off of the story, it is not the exact same.

Haku: Enjoy!

()_()

(='.'=)

(")_(")

Once upon a time, a king passed with out a child to take his place at the thrown, as his last request he asked the sorcerer Sarutobi to take his magic sword, Excalibur, and use it to find the true king who would lead the world into piece. Sarutobi did as he was asked by in bedding the sword in a stone and enchanting the stone to not release the sword until someone with a pure heart pulled it out. Many men attempted to pull the sword from the stone, and all failed, until a boy with spiky blond hair and bright blue eyes came and pulled the sword from the stone.

The land cheered for a new king had finally come, however the new king was a also a new father, so afraid that his new place in the world would put his new baby and wife in danger he had them change their name and move away from the castle with a trusted friend to guard them until the day the child is old enough to protect its self, little did he know that the child would grow up to be the one thing he had not expected.

A King.

()_()

(='.'=)

(")_(")

The sound of horse hoofs hitting the dirt ground filled the air of the field as a child laughed happily ridding ahead of the other two, the child was a little girl with shoulder length blond hair moving with the wind and bright blue eyes, however unlike most girls this little girl wore pants rather then the proper skirt, her horse came to a stop as she looked back at the other two grinning when she saw the man get off his horse. The man looked to be in his twenties his hair white, short, and spiky and his eyes were brown, the bottom of his face was hidden with a cloth. The other person was a woman around the same age as the man, her hair was long and red, her eyes a bright green, she smiled at the child as she removed herself from her own horse.

The man walked over to the little girl grabbing her around the middle and spinning her to pull her off the horse, they laughed together until falling over with grins. The woman smiled at them as she sat down pulling the girl into her lap.

"Uncle Kakashi, do you have to go tomorrow!" The girl whined as she pouted.

"Yes Naruto I do, the knights are gathering and I am one of them." The man said the slightest bit of sadness on his face.

"Uncle do you think I can be a knight one day!" Naruto grinned with excitement for the idea.

"Of course Naruto, you can do what ever you want." Kakashi patted the girl's head causing her to swat at his hand.

"Then I'll be king one day!" Naruto announced with a large grin.

"Umm Naruto Girl's become queens." The woman pointed out with a sweet smile. Naruto shook her head no.

"But queens are always thought of as weak! I want to be a king, strong, respected; having the honor of protecting the kingdom and making sure everyone is happy!" Naruto smiled at the thought; in her mind she was sure she would one day be a king. Kakashi shook his head patting her on the head again, Naruto swatted at him.

"I'm not a pet!" She pouted again crossing her arms. They heard horses coming near and the girl's pout was gone. "Aw their here already!"

"Yes, I have to go know but I will return soon," Kakashi said standing to walk to his horse. "Be safe Kushina, Naruto." Kakashi road off meeting a couple more men as their horses left their sight.

"Come Naruto, Let's go home," Kushina said standing up with her daughter.

"Mommy do you think I can be king one day?" Naruto asked curiously staring at her mom.

"I know you can dear." Kushina got up on her horse as she watched her daughter do the same; soon they were off, heading for home.

()_()

(='.'=)

(")_(")

Kakashi and two other men walked into the large room with a round table in the middle where many more men sat. He took his seat at the table along with the other two as the king walked into the room, his hair was short and spiky and the color of the sun, his eyes bright blue, and at his side the sword Excalibur. The king took his seat hanging the sword on the back of his chair as he smiled at them all.

"Thank you all for coming, I know it is such short notice but it would seem that one of you, I am not sure which, has betrayed me," The king's face turned harsh and stoic as he glanced over all of them. "And when I find out who I will have them removed and banished."

"Forgive me sir but would it not be wise to execute the traitor?" A man at the table spoke; he had long brown hair in a low ponytail and white eyes.

"Valance has never salved anything Neji; I would not like to start using it." The king looked around the table wondering if anyone else would like to speak.

"Oh but King Minato, valance has always worked for me." Another man with long black hair and snake like yellow eyes spoke. Everyone's eyes narrowed on him.

"I'm sorry, what was that Orochimaru?" Kakashi asked his eyes being the most dangerous.

"Any King who decides valance is useless is not fit to be in such a role." Orochimaru smirked at Minato hoping he figured out what he was attempting to tell him.

"And who do you believe to be fit?"

The snake like man smirked at the king as he stood grabbing his weapon; he jumped onto the table and ran at the king. "Why don't we find out?"

Many of the knights jumped on the table as well to defend the king and all were pushed away, a few getting bashed in the head. Minato grabbed the sword holding it up against Orochimaru, as the snake man swung down on the king he went flying to the other side of the room. The knights ran at him in anger only to have him run out the door closing it behind him.

"Let him go!" Minato called looking at his men to be sure none were hurt. His eyes made it to the young man now lying on the floor, Minato ran to Kakashi. He frowned as he clenches his hands. The man was dead.

()_()

(='.'=)

(")_(")

Kushina sat at the table in her home with Minato as she held her face in her hands.

"I am sure he knew we were on to him and that is why he attacked, assuming it was his only chance to take the thrown." Minato explained, he looked out the door to see the little child crying over their uncle's grave. "I will leave another knight to protect you and Naruto…" Kushina shook her head finally looking at him.

"Someone will find it odd that another knight is suddenly watching over us, they will realize that the child out side is your child." Kushina looked at Naruto with sadness.

"So you want me to leave the two of you unprotected?" Minato glared at the woman in surprise and in anger.

"Naruto dreams of being a knight you know." Kushina interrupted with a smile. "Naruto was even talking about becoming king a few days ago." The woman avoided speaking of her child's gender to the king.

"Is that so, he will be a great king I'm sure." Minato smiled.

"Naruto will grow strong Minato, that child, your child, will be far more protection then I will ever need, you may leave a knight to protect us but not one at the table, that would make it too obvious you want us protected well." Minato sighed at the woman's words, she was right, and he knew it.

"Fine, I will send one of my best." Kushina shook her head again. "Just a very good knight." Minato corrected himself and the woman smiled. "I don't like it."

"Isn't there a knight you trust who isn't one of the best?" Kushina asked with a smirk.

"Yes, he is with me know, Haku!" Minato called the knight in and a young man with long black hair, brown eyes, and a face suiting a female entered.

"Yes Your Majesty?" Haku spoke.

"How old are you boy?" Kushina asked and the boy bowed his head to her.

"18 miss." Haku smiled at her, Kushina nodded.

"Haku I wish for you to stay with this family for now and guard them, believe me when I say they are very important." Minato stared at the boy with expectation. "And be sure to keep your status as a knight a secret."

Haku nodded bowing to the man. "As you wish."

"Good, you may come back with us to grab what you need and then I would like for you to return with haste." Minato stood and faced Kushina with a frown. "We must be going. I am sorry for your lose."

"Thank you my lord." Minato and Haku then left the room; the man glanced one last time at the child before getting onto the horse and riding off.

Naruto looked up where the king had just been and more tears left her eyes for reasons she did not even understand.

()_()

(='.'=)

(")_(")

**Eight years later**

Naruto looked out to the sea with a large grin on her face, she was a young woman now after all these years, her hair was now down to her hips in a low ponytail, her eyes were still the same, her body was curvy now with small breast now on her chest, and she still wore pants rather then a proper skirt, all together she was a beauty.

"What are you up to?" Naruto jumped a few feet in the air startled by the sudden question; she turned to see it was Haku that snuck up on her wearing black pants and a green shirt.

"Haku you scared me!" Naruto whined as she glared daggers at him.

"Sorry Miss Naruto, I was just checking on you." Haku smiled at her innocently. Naruto glared even harder as she stood. "Miss Kushina wishes for your presence by the way."

Naruto sighed. "Great." She walked toward the house with annoyance clear on her face.

Kushina looked up from her sawing when Naruto walked in and she sighed. "Naruto have you finished your chores?"

"I haven't started them yet, sorry." Naruto lowered her head in a shamed way.

"Well then please get started on that, and when your done come back." Kushina started her sowing again.

Naruto nodded and walked back outside. She glared at Haku's smile as her arms crossed over her chest. "So, mind helping me with chores?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at him to add to the question.

"I will not assist, but I will come with," Haku said. Naruto sighed and walked passed him for the farm on their land; she could hear the boy fallow her as she stared at her feet. _'If this keeps up I'll never be a knight.'_ She thought. "Haku?"

The boy looked at her waiting for her to continue. "Do you think I'll ever become a knight?" Naruto picked up the pitch fork and forced it into the hay so she could lift it into the horse pen.

"I believe there has never been a female knight before, but I would not be surprised if you were the first, you are strong in will and muscle, and you are brave, not to mention you're smart, if you are to become a knight let me never be at the wrong end of your blade." Haku smiled at her, Naruto stared in surprise but smiled as well.

"Thank you."

That is when the sound of a loud horn filled their ears; Naruto felt her heart sink at the sound, the sound that meant Excalibur had bean stolen. The blond ran back to the house and threw the door staring at her mother who was also now frozen fear clear on her face.

"Mother, I'm going to help find the sword." Kushina shot her head up looking at her insane daughter.

"You will not." Kushina spoke harshly.

"But it is the knight's duty!" She growled hitting her hands on the table.

"That's right! The knight's duty! It is not the duty of a young girl!" Kushina stood greeting her teeth at the thought of Naruto running into danger like that, not to mention her daughter was half the protection they had.

"What do you want me to do mother! Uncle isn't here anymore to do it so I must!" Naruto yelled across the table hoping the woman would cave. Kushina walked around the table and grabbed the sword strapped to the girl's side pulling it off. "Mother!" Kushina ignored her and sat back down in her seat still holding the weapon.

"Go finish your chores," Naruto opened her mouth to object but was silence with her mother's glare. "Now!"

"Fine!" Naruto rushed out the door to see Haku now frowning at her worry clear in his eyes. "Go away." Naruto said walking passed him to the chicken coop.

"Naruto what if I told you there was a way for you to go after Excalibur?" Haku stood in the doorway of the coop as the girl took eggs from the nests.

"How?" Naruto asked facing away.

"I'll go with you." Naruto froze.

"What difference would that make?"

"Before I came here, and even now, all this time I have been…" Before Haku could finish the handle of a sword hit the back of his neck knocking him out.

"Haku?" Naruto turned around to find out why her friend stopped talking. "Haku!" She yelled as her eyes filled with surprise and she was held at swords end. She reached for her sword to find it gone. "Damn it!" She growled before facing her enemy her hands held up in surrender. "I know when I'm beat."

()_()

(='.'=)

(")_(")

HellRat: If you have an idea for the story let me know and I'll see if I can throw it in!

Naruto: What up with my dad calling me a boy!

HellRat: You'll find out later.

Kushina: Why would I take her sword away?

HellRat: Because you knew that if you didn't she would go anyways and possibly get herself killed before she could meet her father.

Naruto: Ok so what about…

Haku: REVIEW!

Naruto: Hey!


	2. Chapter 2

HellRat: I'm not very happy with how this chapter turned out.

Naruto: Eh you can make up for it with the next chapter.

HellRat: I guess.

Haku: HellRat does not own Naruto or Quest for Camelot.

()_()

(='.'=)

(")_(")

Kushina stared at the fire in the fire place as it seemed to get brighter from the sun setting, she felt sorry for making Naruto stay when she wanted to hunt down the sword, but she couldn't afford to lose that child now.

She stood up from her seat as fast as an arrow when she heard the door slam open. "Hello Kushina." Orochimaru smirked at the woman as her eyes narrowed.

"Orochimaru, why are you here?" She growled out. Orochimaru walked around the table and stood only five feet from Kushina.

"I don't believe Minato is fit to be king, so I've decided to take his place. However, in order for my plan to work I need to get into the castle, and as far as I know the king has a soft spot for you and your daughter," He said getting straight to the point, Orochimaru took a step closer causing Kushina's glare to harden.

"Why do you say that?"

"He wants you protected, I don't know why but if you get me threw the door I don't care." The snake man grabbed Kushina's chin forcing her closer. "So you'll help me wont you?"

Kushina swatted the hand away taking a good three steps back. "And what makes you think I'll help you?"

Orochimaru laughed coldly before whistling. "I have something of yours." Two men came threw the door a fighting Naruto held by them.

"Naruto!"

"Your options are either help me or watch your pretty little girl die." The men dragged Naruto to Orochimaru and he held his sword to her throat. "What's it going to be?"

"You're the man who killed my uncle." Naruto noted glaring at him.

"I'll do as you ask, just leave my daughter be."

"Good." Orochimaru smirked and grabbed Kushina pulling her out side. "Now all I need is an army." He handed Kushina to one of the men holding Naruto. "Bring me the knight!" Orochimaru ordered and another man came over with Haku who was fighting his best to get away.

"Knight?" Naruto questioned.

Orochimaru pulled out a vile and let three drops fall into the well. "Throw him in." The snake ordered and Haku was forced into the well an object no one could catch thrown in after him. He was then thrown back out his face now looking like a white mask with red marks and his body seemed to be metal. (The mask is the same from the anime.)

"Haku!" Naruto cried out.

Orochimaru had more of the men jump into the well with a weapon until the man holding Naruto let her go for another to take his place, she moved out of the way and the new metal man grabbed Kushina. Naruto glanced at her mom and nodded before walking threw a hole in the wall. She walked along the out side of the wall a bit until she found what she was looking for; she opened the compartment and pulled a sword from its place.

"You coming with, knight?" Naruto asked facing Haku's new form.

"It is my job to protect you." Haku said getting on one of the two horses he brought. "We should go before Orochimaru notices we are gone." Naruto nodded before getting up on her horse, they road off but stopped when they realized Orochimaru would spot them from the ledge they were under.

"Where is the sword?" He asked another man who appeared from no where.

"I lost it in the forbidden forest, I'm sorry master." Orochimaru punched the other man as he growled in anger.

"What happened!"

"While I was flying I was attacked by a silver winged falcon." The man said shame clear on his face.

"A falcon! You were in the form of a magnificent beast and a FALCON took you out! Damn it Kabuto! A need that sword!"

"Calm down, we'll find it."

Haku and Naruto didn't wait to hear more, they road off as fast as they could hoping they would not be seen, that hope was useless for soon they heard Orochimaru ordering for others to chase them and soon the sound of more horses followed them.

Naruto lightly kicked on the horse's side to get him to go faster, they were losing them, but their luck ran out when the forbidden forest came into view and the horses stopped, wanting to run the other way. Naruto and Haku got off the horses letting them run off while they entered the forest in attempt to get away from their pursuers, it didn't work well. Naruto screeched when a branch pulled on her hair causing her tie to come out. She looked back to see if they were still followed, the two metal men were gaining on them, Naruto screeched again when she tripped on a rock, she fell over a cliff and Haku followed her.

A loud splash was heard when the two fell into the water at the bottom. "Naruto are you ok!" Haku asked pulling her out of the water. Naruto was about to pull the net out of her hair only to turn around quickly when she heard another splash. The two men started coming at them.

"Hey!" Naruto looked to her right to see a boy probably Haku's age; he had short black hair, pale skin, and a tall and strong frame.

A bird moved around the metal men making as much noise as it could, the boy moved quickly hitting the two men in their faces with his walking stick, Naruto grabbed her sword from it's sheath and ran into the water using it to fend off one of the two men, she was hit away onto the ground and the boy hit the man again and sent him flying into a trap, this is when they realized the other one was gone already, Naruto felt very surpassed, it was far to easy for that guy.

Haku pulled the net the rest of the way from her hair and Naruto ran over to the boy. "Thank you for your help." She smiled at him but he only gave her a cold look.

"One mistake I won't make again." The boy said walking away. Naruto felt a vain throb on her head as she looked at the bird now on the guy's shoulder. Naruto's eyes widened, the falcon had silver wings.

"Your bird has silver wings!"

"Is that so? I'll take your word for it."

"What's that supposed to mean!" Haku placed his hand on her shoulder calming her down.

"He is blind Naruto," Haku said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Naruto fallowed the boy the young knight behind her. "But the fact that your bird has silver wings means he knows where Excalibur is! It was stolen not to long ago!"

The boy listened to the bird that spoke in chirps for a moment before nodding. "I understand, let's go after it then," He said to the bird.

"Wait a minute!" Naruto demanded causing the boy to face her. "We're going with you!"

"I don't think so, the last thing I need is a dobe and her friend getting in my way." Naruto was going red in the face at this point but she calmed knowing this would need another approach.

"Haku, come here." The knight did as he was told and Naruto grabbed the boy's hand making him feel the cold metal that became the knight's skin not to long ago. "The man who stole Excalibur, Orochimaru, he turned my friend into this that you feel know, he also has my mother and is going to use her to get into Kanoha, please I'm begging you." The boy pulled away and crossed his arms.

"Fine, but don't cause trouble." He started walking again and Naruto grinned with victory.

"So what's your name?"

"Sasuke, you?"

"I'm Naruto and my friend is Haku." Sasuke stopped walking and raised an eyebrow.

"Naruto is a strange name for a girl," He said listening to the bird again. "And you carry a sword; did your parents want a boy or something?"

Naruto gritted her teeth. "Teme! If you must know my dream is to be a knight like my uncle was."

"Hn." Sasuke started walking again.

"Maybe we should kidnap the bird and look on our own." Naruto growled in a low voice.

"Be nice, I'm sure you'll learn to like him." Haku grabbed here hand and dragged her forward to go faster.

"He's still a Teme." Haku chuckled.

()_()

(='.'=)

(")_(")

"If I don't return in a few days then move out with out me, I'll meet you at the end of the forbidden forest," Orochimaru said to one of the men as he prepared the griffin in front of him to carry him. "Do not enter Kanoha with out me, and make sure no one sees you!"

Orochimaru yelled at all of his army as the griffin started to run for the forest a couple of Orochimaru's men fallowing them. "You batter be able to find the sword, Kabuto," Orochimaru said to the griffin.

"Do not worry master, we will find it." The griffin spoke.

()_()

(='.'=)

(")_(")

Naruto walked ahead of the other two with a big grin as she moved threw the forest with ease that only she saw. "It isn't that bad." Naruto said as Sasuke hit a plant about to attack Naruto. "It's just like any other forest, why are people so afraid?"

Sasuke threw a rock hitting another plant. He turned to Haku a vain seeming to pop up on his head. "Aren't you going to help me?"

Haku shrugged crossing his arms. "You seem to have it covered," He said as Sasuke threw yet another rock at a plant about to bite Naruto. "She's a hand full huh?"

"And she thinks she's a knight, with that attention span I don't think she would make it one day with out help." Sasuke growled as he hit another couple of plants, Naruto was still talking to herself about how easy it was to make it threw the forest.

Haku shrugged again at Sasuke's words. "She's good with a sword, however some times she needs a good smack before she realizes what's really going on." Haku explained before he threw needles at a vine about to attack the girl.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked blinking a few times.

"When I was turned into metal I was given the ability to shoot needles, that's how I got away." Haku ran over to Naruto stopping her from walking anymore.

"What?" She stared at the white mask for a moment as she waited for an answer.

"You have almost been attack by maybe fifty deferent plants, please slow down and watch your surroundings." Haku let her go and moved out of the way as Sasuke hit yet another plant.

"Oh!" Naruto's eyes were wide with understanding. She unsheathed her sword and smiled at Haku. "Sorry," She said.

Naruto started walking ahead again now watching her feet carefully and hitting anything that moved away.

"Better?" Haku asked the stoic blind boy as they walked a few feet behind the girl.

"She's a Dobe," Sasuke said hitting another plant.

"Yes but give it time and you'll learn she's a loveable Dobe!" Sasuke could hear the grin in the boy's voice even if at the moment it was impossible for him to be grinning, it still annoyed him. The blind boy listened as Naruto grunted cutting the 'annoying monster plants' as she called them. Sasuke smirked when she found one that did not want to go away, he walked over and listened for its location before giving it a good hit with the stick.

Naruto gritted her teeth as she walked away not bothering to say thank you. "Dobe."

Naruto turned around with fire in her eyes. "What did you say Teme!"

"I said lets make camp." He smirked at her as he heard her grit her teeth. "The sun is starting to go down and the forbidden forest isn't very fun after dark." Sasuke smacked a tree with his stick and leaves fell down onto them.

"Why the leaves?" Haku was the one to speak seeing how Naruto was still gritting her teeth.

"They make a good bed." Sasuke started laying the leaves out in the shape of three beds while Naruto decided to sit on a large root.

"Haku,"

"Yes Naruto?" Haku sat next to her his head tilted.

"I think perhaps you should go ahead of us to worn the King of Orochimaru." Naruto pulled her knees onto the root and to her chest knowing this was her only option. "If we don't find the sword in time they will need to know."

"Do you really think they will listen to a man made of metal?" Haku questioned finding it to be hard to think they would listen.

"If you are a knight just by telling them your name won't they let you in?"

"Not if they see me as a threat."

Naruto sighed now ready to tell the boy something she thought she would never tell anyone. "Haku, my mom only ever told me to things about my dad, one that I was the spitting image of him, and two that he lived in Camelot and sat at the round table with my uncle." Naruto looked at the boy with pleading eyes. Sasuke was frozen by now for he could hear them. "Please don't leave them defenseless, if that happens I may meet my dad for the first time at his funeral."

Haku nodded standing from his seat. "I'll leave tomorrow."

"Thank you."

Sasuke started working on the beds again; he then lied down on one of them when he was done. "Hey Sasuke." Naruto kneeled down in front of him. "Thank you for helping us. But you could stand to be nicer." She growled the last part.

"I'm a guide; I don't have to be nice." He smirked but soon shot up in the make shift bed when the blond smacked him. "What was that for!"

Naruto lied down in her bed of leaves facing away from the source of her annoyance. The bird she learned was named Aden flew down to sit next to Sasuke's head. "It was for the dobe comment earlier."

()_()

(='.'=)

(")_(")

HellRat: I'll hopefully have the next chapter done and posted by Sunday, but if I don't it will hopefully be next weekend.

Sasuke: How can someone be that oblivious!

Naruto: Shut up! I'm not that bad!

Everyone: YES YOU ARE!

Naruto: WELL!

HellRat: Sorry the chapter sucked.

Naruto: REVIEW!


	3. Things you want to know!

Hello everyone, it has been far to long and I am very ashamed my stores have fallen threw the cracks the way they have. In all honesty I am pretty sure I simply took on to many at once. So, now that my writing abilities are much better and I have focus on them again, I will be removing some of my stories so that I can completely rewrite them and hopefully keep a good steady order with them. Some stories I am more inspired with than others right now, so some may simply be trashed. Because of this most of these stories will be removed either temporarily or permanintly. So I ask that if you want to make sure you know when a story returns or if it is trashed that you either PM me about said story so I can let you know, or add me to one of your author lists. I apologize for my not updating and for the fact that some of these stories may simply be scrapped. Although after rereading I'm wondering what some of you saw in the stuff I wrought, story idea, good, story telling, bad, and I hope to fix that. Thank you for reading and I hope you continue to do so.


End file.
